Di bawah payung yang sama
by Rerei Reika-Chan
Summary: Dibawah satu payung yang sama dan guyuran hujan mereka menambah kepingan memori indah diantara mereka. New story! fresh from the oven! XD Fict kedua dan ya semoga tidak terlalu buruk. Warning inside! YAOI! Read and Review please. Always SasuNaru. So, hope you like it minna-sama :) Don't like Don't read.


**Di bawah payung yang sama**

**Disclaimer****© Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, BL****,Yaoi****, Gajeness, typo****[s]****, OOC, abal, dan ide pasaran****, Alur berantakan dll**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Enjoy, please!**

Tetes tetes hujan membuat pagi yang seharusnya cerah hari ini sepertinya sudah ditutup oleh awan yang menaburkan rintik-rintik hujan. Dingin. Suasana pagi hari yang sangat cocok untuk tetap bergelung dalam selimut dan mengarungi alam mimpi, tapi tidak bagi seorang pemuda yang menjadi salah satu tokoh utama di cerita ini. Pemuda dengan ciri yang sangat khas bersurai secerah mentari pagi dengan manik langit cerah dan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya yang menambah sisi manis dari pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda yang sekarang berada di tahun ke-tiga sekolahnya itu mengeratkan jaketnya dan kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya, sebenarnya Naruto-nama pemuda tersebut-sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini tetapi dikarenakan teriakan dan rayuan-ancaman-dari kaa-sannya dia dengan sangat tidak relapun berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Naruto sudah hampir mencapai gerbang sekolahnya tetapi saat dia akan mencapai gerbang sekolahnya dia terpaku melihat adegan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Naruto hampir menjatuhkan payungnya jika saja dia tidak memegangnya terlampau erat saat ini.

Di depan matanya dia melihat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sangat familiar baginya berdiri saling berhadapan di bawah satu payung yang ia tahu itu milik si gadis berambut pink. Mereka berhadapan menatap satu sama lain, si pemuda berambut raven terlihat melihat gadis tersebut dengan pandangan malas tetapi tetap menatapnya.  
"Sasuke.." Sakura-gadis pink-itu mulai bersuara setelah beberapa lama berdiam diri, "a-aku.. etto suki sasu-kun" dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya Sakura berkata diiringi hujan yang terus turun ke bumi.  
Si pemuda yang di beri pernyataan cinta hanya mendengus, dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini dan Sakura sudah untuk kesekian kalinya melakukan hal-pernyataan-ini padanya. Saat Sasuke akan menjawab pernyataan tersebut dia secara tak sengaja menoleh ke arah dimana Naruto berada.

Sementara Naruto yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh masih bisa mendengar dan melihat adegan itu dengan jelas hanya terpaku dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan air mata yang ingin turun dari kelopak matanya, sepertinya ingin belomba dengan air yang turun dari langit hari ini. Merasa mendapat tatapan dari pemuda yangs sedari tadi menjadi objek tontonannya dia tersenyum pahit dan mulai melangkah memasuki gerbang melewati ke-dua manusia yang masih berdiam diri, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Dan langit seolah ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakan pemuda pirang itu. Hujan turun semakin deras.

Setelah Naruto pergi Sasuke kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Sakura dan berkata "Kau tahu jawabanku tak akan pernah berubah" dan setelah mengatakannya Sasuke berlari pergi meninggalkan Sakura bermaksud mengejar pemuda pirangnya tetapi ia urungkan karena dia tahu pemuda pirangnya itu pasti sekarang ini akan meghindarinya.

"aku tahu. Dan aku bahagia dengan jawabanmu.." Sakura berujar sambil mendongak melihat langit yang masih menurunkan hujannya. "Munafik jika aku mengatakan tak sakit hati tapi-ah, sepertinya aku punya tontonan yang menarik hari ini khukhu". Sakura tertawa misterius membuat beberapa siswa yang lewat di dekatnya merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, cepat sekali perubahan mood gadis ini. Oke, Baiklah kita luruskan saja. Sakura menyukai Sasuke?. Iya. Bahagia mendapat penolakan?. Iya. Kenapa? Karena setiap dia menyatakan perasaannya dia hanya berkeinginan untuk memberikan asupan nutrisi bagi otak fujhosinya. Yare-yare! Benar-benar licik.

* * *

Kelas hari ini terlihat begitu sepi karena hujan dari pagi yang tetap awet sampai sekarang membuat sebagian siswa memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah-tidak pergi ke sekolah-dan yang hari ini datang ke sekolah sudah memilih pulang ke rumahnya karena hari ini sekolah tersebut meniadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar entah karena alasan apa.

Dan kini di kelas XII A hanya ada seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang bergalau ria sejak pagi tadi. Bahkan ajakan pulang ke rumah oleh salah seorang temannya-Kiba-dia acuhkan. Sedari tadi matanya terus terfokus menatap keluar jendela, melihat langit yang terus menurunkan airnya. Sebenarnya dia iri pada langit yang bisa menumpahkan airnya begitu saja sementara dia tak bisa melakukannya sebenarnya bukan tak bisa tapi tak mau, dia menahan sesak di dada dan air yang terus menerus mendesak ingin keluar dari kelopak matanya. Sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian tadi pagi kembali berputar di benaknya bagaikan flashback sebuah film.  
"SIAL!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berharap dapat segera menghilangkan bayangan kejadian tadi pagi. "ukh.. Teme" ujarnya lirih menahan sakit yang terus menerus menderanya dari pagi.

Awalnya Naruto berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan segera mengejarnya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pagi tadi saat ia berjalan melewati mereka. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke hanya berdiam diri dan melihatnya seolah tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. 'Dasar Teme!' batinnya, Naruto akui dia kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke tapi apakah itu akan dijadikan alasan Naruto mengindari Sasuke, sepertinya iya. Lagipula sampai sekarang pun manusia stoic itu tak nampak batang hidungnya. 'mungkin dia sudah bersama Sakura-chan sekarang dan pulang bersama huh! Brengsek!' Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya frustasi dengan pemikirannya sendiri kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya dan tertidur karena lelah memikirkan kejadian tadi.

.

.

"nghh.." Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, kelopak matanya mulai ia buka menampakan manik biru secerah langit musim panas yang terlihat sendu. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dia mulai sadar kalau dia tertidur di kelas dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore tetapi hujan masih setia turun walau sudah tak sederas pagi tadi.  
"ah, aku harus bergegas pulang" menyambar tasnya Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kelas sampai dia menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang bersandar disana-menunggunya.  
"kau lama sekali" ujar pemuda tersebut, Naruto agak kaget saat mendengar suara tersebut tapi dia berusaha untuk cuek dan terus berjalan melewati pemuda tersebut tanpa melihatnya.

Saat Naruto sudah berada di depan pemuda tersebut hendak melewatinya dia merasakan cengkraman di lengannya "aku sedang berbicara denganmu Dobe".  
Lagi.  
Naruto mengacuhkan perkataan pemuda tersebut. "lepas!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di lengannya tapi usahanya nihil tak membuahkan hasil dia justru mendapat cengkraman yang lebih erat. "s-sakitt.." Naruto rasanya ingin menangis sejadinya sekarang, tak mengertikah pemuda di depannya itu kalau dia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya.  
"kau pulang bersamaku!" setelah kalimat yang lebih pas kalau disebut perintah itu meluncur Naruto merasa tangannya di tarik dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan si penarik.

* * *

Hening.  
Hanya suara rintik hujan yang menemani perjalanan pulang kedua pemuda berbeda warna tersebut, salah satu pemuda yang biasanya berisik itu juga hanya diam seolah keheningan ini sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Namun secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi setia mengekorinya ikut berhenti. Saat Sasuke membalikan badannya menghadap pemuda tersebut yang dia lihat hanyalah kepala pirang yang tertunduk dan bahu yang bergetar tipis. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau pemuda tersebut tak memakai jaketnya sedari tadi.

"Dobe. kau bisa sakit kalau begini" secara reflek Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada Naruto. Merasa ada kehangatan yang menyelubunginya Naruto mendongak menatap si pemuda raven. "maaf" kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke saat dilihatnya safir itu menatap ke arahnya, Sasuke menyadari kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini pasti sedang cemburu. Bukannya dia terlalu pecaya diri, tapi Naruto sudah mengatakannya dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang sangat kentara. Sementara itu Naruto tetap bungkam tak berniat membalas ucapan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maaf tadi aku tak berusaha mengejarmu dan menjelaskan semuanya" Seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto berujar dengan tulus, kemudian Sasuke memeluk pemuda di depannya erat dan membiarkan payung yang di bawanya terjatuh begitu saja. Sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa diam dia tak tau harus berkata apa menatap tak fokus kemanapun, dan tanpa dia komando air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya bebas meluncur dan membuatnya terisak.  
Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya saat di rasakannya tubuh pemuda tersebut bergetar bukan lagi karena dingin seperti sebelumnya tetapi karena tangisan yang lama ditahannya akhirnya pecah dan isakan-isakan itu makin lama makin terdengar jelas.

"lu-lupakan aku 'suke.. Sakura-chan terlihat lebih cocok saat dia ada di sampingmu uhh" Akhirnya Naruto berujar di tengah isakannya "di-dia sangat pas denganmu.. dia.. dia.. di-" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat di rasakannya jemari Sasuke menempel di bibirnya.  
"Tatap aku!" Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Naruto yang terlihat berantakan karena air mata yang terus mengalir, mengusap air mata Naruto dengan tangannya Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat malaikat pirangnya menangis.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menangis, aku tak butuh siapapun untuk berada di sampingku selain kau" Sasuke berkata tulus "aku mencintaimu. Kau.." dia memindah tangannya yang tadi membingkai wajah Naruto ke kedua tangan Naruto yang memegang payung dan mendekatkan ke dadanya "..punya tempat tersendiri di hatiku dan akan selamanya begitu" Sasuke tersenyum tulus mengakhiri penjelasannya. Sepertinya memang hanya seorang Namikaze Naruto yang bisa merubah seorang Uchiha Sasuke terbukti dalam satu waktu ini seorang yang biasanya acuh seperti Sasuke bisa mengucapkan 'Maaf' berulang kali.

"a-aku juga mencintaimu" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya merasa malu karena telah meragukan Sasuke. "aku tahu.." balas Sasuke, Sasuke mengecup lama kening Naruto mengatakan secara tersirat kalau Naruto adalah seseorang yang akan selalu mempunyai tempat di hatinya. Dan ini lah yang menjadi ketakutan Sasuke selama ini saat Naruto hanya diam dan lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, tapi Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto akan selalu disisinya sampai kapanpun karena Naruto-nya tak akan ia biarkan sendirian tanpa ada dirinya.  
Dibawah satu payung yang sama dan guyuran hujan mereka menambah kepingan memori indah diantara mereka.

OWARI

*******OMAKE*******

Di tempat lain terlihat sesosok gadis pink sedang melihat-mengintip-pasangan SasuNaru yang sekarang sudah mulai kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan keadaan yang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.  
"kyaaa, mereka manis sekali" jerit Sakura sesaat setelah SasuNaru tak terlihat lagi dan menyimpan kembali kamera digitalnya yang barusan dia gunakan untuk memotret adegan saat Sasuke mencium kening Naruto di bawah payung yang sama.  
"akan aku pamerkan kepada Ino dan yang lain khukhu" lanjutnya lalu pergi dan membuat author benar-benar mengakhiri cerita ini.

* * *

**Bagaimana abal kan? Romancenya kurang? Iyaiya. Terus ga sweet? Iyaiya. Uh! **

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cuaca kota semarang yang sering dilanda hujan :D  
dan author yang juga kepengen bisa sepayung berdua sama seseorang XD wks #abaikan  
oke!  
Please drop review! **


End file.
